Mothra
Light light light up the sky You light up up the sky to show me That you are with me I can't deny No I can't deny That you are right here with me You've opened my eyes So I can see you all around me Light light light up the sky You light up the sky to show me That you are with me Mothra There is a city that this darkness can't hide. There are the embers of a fire that's gone out, But I can still feel the heat on my skin This mess we're in, well you and I, maybe you and I, We can still make it right. Maybe we can bring back the light. Mothra Leo | 35 DY | F | Silk/Light Saw the new Godzilla movie, and it was good so I decided to try and make my own character based on one of the Godzilla characters, so I chose Mothra Leo, and here we are!! created by pokeball, now belongs to scarab I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky Appearance Mothra has a LightWing body with blue and yellow with yellow mirror scales in her wings, where her inner wings are mostly white. Her wings can glow in the dark. I can't stay silent Though they wanna keep me quiet And I tremble when they try it All I know is I won't go speechless Personality Mothra loves to light up the room while saving the world at the same time. She hates King Ghidorah and is allies with the other Titans, certainly Godzilla. When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night History Mothra was created in one of the Monarch Outpost labs. She was programmed, as Project 9284, to be mostly SilkWing with LightWing mirror scales. Mothra is extremely gigantic and her wingspan is longer than the longest dragon to exist. She fights alongside the other Titans to defeat King Ghidorah. I can show you the world Shining, shimmering splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? Abilities Mothra has the basic LightWing ability: the make her wings shine with her mirror scales. Other than that, she has the normal abilties of her tribe. I don’t speak, nobody’s listen’ It’s not safe to seek the attention Relationships Open. I won’t sink, I won’t wallow In this dream that I have borrowed Trivia * Mothra is inspired by the Godzilla character after Pokeball challenged herself to make a Godzilla inspired character So what are you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you ? So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you ? Gallery adding later because im lazy Ain’t it fun ? Living in the real world Category:SilkWings Category:LightWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Scarabthesandwing111)